(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a curved liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device generally includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes. The generated electric field determines the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules within the liquid crystal layer thereby controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
An example of such a liquid crystal display device includes a vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display device, in which long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are aligned to be vertical to the display panels in the absence of the electric field. The VA-mode liquid crystal display has a large contrast ratio and easily implements a wide reference viewing angle.
In order to implement a wide viewing angle and increase the response speed of the liquid crystals, methods of allowing the liquid crystals to have a pre-tilt by adding a reactive mesogen to an alignment layer or to a liquid crystal layer have been developed.
In recent advances, liquid crystal displays have become larger, and curved liquid crystal display devices have been developed to heighten the viewer's sense of immersion when viewing large-sized liquid crystal displays.